


Googling Halloween

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-11
Updated: 2007-11-11
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I don't plan to spend the night bobbing for apples and listening to the Monster Mash."





	Googling Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: The conversation was inspired by a poster that now hangs on my wall.  


* * *

“Charlie is going to be Sammy.”

“Yeah, and it has nothing to do with the fact that we are kindred spirits…the only brother in the pack. I could be Dino if I wanted to,” he drank some of his beer. “I have that kind of charisma. I could pull off Dino no problem.”

“I'm sure you could.” Toby replied. “But you can't be Dino because I'm Dino. Sam, you're Peter Lawford.”

“What? I don’t know him well at all. He is the Kennedy brother-in-law, right? I guess I can look him up on Wikipedia or do a Google search to get better insight into his character.”

“His character Sam? It’s a Halloween costume, not a final exam.” Leo said chuckling.

“I like to be very thorough with every undertaking, Mr. Vice-President. I take that very seriously.”

“That means he’s a nerd.” Charlie clarified.

“Oh right, as if you can talk.”

They all laughed. Toby flipped open the pizza box and they started eating the perfect Friday night meal after a long day at the White House.

“I think I am going to need a new suit.” Leo said. “I'm not sure if I have the quintessential Frank Sinatra suit in my closet.”

“You have a hell of a lot of clothes.” Toby said. “Give it a look first. I'm telling you, you have too many clothes. You might even rival your wife with all those dress shirts, ties, and suits you have. Not to mention that you’ve gone a bit overboard in your attempt to be more casual.”

“You mention it anyway though, don’t you? Just because I don’t own seven suits for every day of the week like some people I know does not make me a diva.”

“Eight.” Charlie replied. “He has one for Temple.”

“Shut up.” Toby said, though he could not argue the Temple thing. He did seem to wear the same one. He would wear it two Saturdays in a row and then take it to the cleaners every other Monday. Was he really that boring? Maybe, but Leo was still a diva.

“I have more than seven suits. Josh is the one with suits labeled for the days of the week, not me.”

“Hey, don’t drag me into this.” Josh said. “Especially since I was just about to compliment your new ability to pick out quality ties.”

“Thanks, I guess.”

“I want to know what member of the Rat Pack I get to be for Halloween.”

“Oh.” Charlie cleared his throat. “We just assumed…isn’t the President having a party?”

“Sure, but he has a nine year old and a thirteen year old. I don’t plan to spend the night bobbing for apples and listening to the Monster Mash. C’mon, help me out.”

“No one said you couldn’t come Josh.” Toby said. “You just can't be in the Rat Pack. That’s our thing.”

“Ouch.” Josh put his hand over his heart as Toby rolled his eyes. “That cut deep…I thought we were boys. We are practically family.”

“Whatever gave you that idea?” the former Communications Director mumbled.

Year three of the Santos-McGarry Administration and Toby had just stopped scowling at Josh. It took a mild heart attack and Josh’s persistence. He knew Toby loved him… everybody loved him. Nora’s threats to her husband helped. 

“There was another guy Toby.” Charlie said.

“See.” Josh pointed to himself.

“Whatever. I'm Dino; I don’t give a damn who Josh is.”

“Who am I?” Josh asked.

“Who was the other guy sir?” Charlie asked Leo. “The funny one?”

“Joey Bishop. Maybe we should watch Ocean’s Eleven before the party…get a vibe.”

“Good idea.” Sam said. “I love the scene when Julia Roberts…”

“The original Sam!” the Vice-President exclaimed. “What have I gotten myself into?”

“So, let me get this straight…I have to be the nobody guy?”

Josh tried to console himself with a slice of pizza but it was veggie’s lovers. No doubt, this was CJ and Nora’s doing. He plucked off the black olives.

“Joey Bishop was a damn funny guy. He was the last surviving member of the Rat Pack and just as integral to their success as the other four. Have some respect Josh.”

“Or go to the President’s kiddie party.” Toby added.

“Alright, alright, I will be Joey. I'm much more excited to see what the ladies will be wearing.”

The Vice-President was throwing a 60s Vegas Halloween party at the Hilton Washington. It had been CJ’s idea. She was actually quite a big fan of Halloween…this year she wanted to celebrate. She got a kick out of costume parties and thought they could get away with something more decadent by selling tickets. Every dime was going to various Alzheimer’s groups and research facilities around the country. 

Over 200 guests purchased tickets at $250. Money spent on craps, blackjack, roulette, baccarat, poker, and the slots would also go to various charities. They planned to turn two ballrooms into a casino and dinner lounge, complete with performers and cigarette girls. The Second Lady went all out; everyone was excited to see the results. CJ did a good job of keeping her plans secret.

“Man,” Josh threw down his half-eaten pizza. “Veggie pizza sucks.”

“There are hungry kids in China.” Charlie said.

“Whatever.”

“Since Toby thought having a heart attack was a good idea, our wives have ganged up on us.” Leo said.

“Yeah, it was a great idea.” Toby grumbled.

“Don’t worry Leo, I like vegetables.” Sam replied.

“Of course you do.” Josh patted his back.

“Leo, I'm…” CJ stopped when she saw the small group in her kitchen. “Home.”

“Welcome back baby.” He got up from the table and kissed her. “I wasn’t expecting you until tomorrow afternoon.”

“We wrapped it up early. What's this?”

“We’re finalizing the Halloween thing.” Charlie said.

“Oh. Isn’t my husband going to be dapper as Frank Sinatra?” she straightened Leo’s tie.

“Adorable.” Toby batted his eyelashes.

Leo cut his eyes at his Deputy but the other men laughed.

“It’s nice to see you guys but I'm going to be a party pooper and kick you the hell out of my house. I've been out of town for three days and haven’t the energy to service the five of you.”

“Some other time?” Sam asked.

“Of course Spanky. Remember I like it kinda rough.”

They finished their beers, even managed to recycle the bottles before heading out of the McGarry kitchen single file.

“Goodnight CJ. Goodnight Mr. Vice-President.”

“Bye guys. We’ll talk in the morning Toby.”

“Yes sir.”

CJ held up her hand to wave.

“Goodnight Dino, Sammy, Peter…who the hell is Josh going to be?”

“Joey Bishop.” Leo replied.

“Goodnight Joey.”

“Later Claudia Jean.” Josh shouted back.

***


End file.
